I'd Lie
by xlostxinxthexdarkx
Summary: I was gonna have multiple songfics, but I just lost interest in this pairing. Sorry everyone.


**So, here I am, once again. It's been a few months, but I had to restore my computer because I got an oh, so wonderful virus and I lost all of my stories that I never got around to publishing. But, anyway, this is my first shot at a Takari, or a Digimon fanfic at all, for that matter. It's just gonna be random songfics that I get from my iTunes while on shuffle ^^ So, please enjoy. **

**Davis:**** So, are me and Hikari-chan getting together in this?**

**Me:**** NO! What on Earth would give you a crazy idea like that?!**

**Davis:**** We all know she wants me. *smiles***

* * *

**Me:**** *sweatdrops* No..I'm positive she wants Takeru-kun..anyway. I do not own Digimon Digital Monsters, or any of the Characters mentioned in this fanfiction. Nor do I own the song "I'd Lie" By Taylor Swift.**

The brunette ran to the door and skid to a stop, double checking her appearance in a mirror hanging on the wall. She patted her hair down, and smiled, satisfied. She also double checked to make sure she had her duffel bag, including her pajamas and clothes for tomorrow. She placed her hand on the door knob and turned it, causing the apartment door to open.

The guest smiled. "Hey Kari. You ready to head out?"

She nodded. "Tai, I'm leaving."

"Mmhm. That's great Kari." The elder Digi-Destand replied, to busy watching television to really care.

Her and Takeru shared a laugh after the door was closed. "He is so dense at times. Sometimes, I wonder if we really are related."

"Me too." The blonde unlocked his car and opened the driver's door. He sat down, put the key in the ignition, and waited until his best friend was inside before starting the vehicle.

_I don't think that passenger seat;_

_Has ever looked this good to me._

_He tells me about his night._

_And I count the colors in his eyes._

They pulled out from the Kamiya's apartment buildings parking spaces, and headed toward Takeru's. Takeru had called her earlier, and ask if she would like to spend tonight with him, because he needed to talk to her about something important anyway. So, she agreed.

"Is there anywhere you would like to go before we head home?" He ask when they arrived at a red light, his eyes locking with hers.

She blushed slightly, and shook her head. "Not that I can think of."

Takeru took notice to this. "Hika," she blushed at the nickname, "are you feeling okay? You seem flushed."

"Y-yeah. I-I'm fine." She gave him a reassuring smile, then returned her gaze to the road and cars ahead of them, and Takeru followed suit.

_He'll never fall in love,_

_he swears,_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair._

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong._

The ride was silent, for the most part. As they were nearing the apartment building, Takeru broke the comfortable silence.

"She broke up with me, Kari."

The brunette looked at him, concern in her eyes. She knew who _**she**_ was. _**She**_was Takeru's current girlfriend. Was, his girlfriend. "I'm sorry Takeru."

But, even though she thought he was hurt, she was glad. She hated everyone of his little fangirls. They always took her T.K away from her. They never let them hang out, afraid that something would happen, even though T.K and Kari were just friends.

Takeru sighed. "I don't think I'll ever fall in love.."

Kari giggled at his statement. "Takeru, there is a girl out there for you. Maybe, you aren't looking in the right place."

He looked over at her and gave her a warm smile. "Thanks, Hika. You always know how to cheer me up."

By now, they were in T.K's parking spot. He shut off the engine, Kari grabbed her bag, and they both shut the doors and made their way up to Takeru's apartment.

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind-_

_He tells a joke, I fake a smile._

_-That I know all his favorite songs._

Takeru now owned his own apartment, and he got pretty lonely at times. Yamato would come to vist, but it had been awhile since the two brothers had last seen each other.

He unlocked the door and they walked in. "You know what to do, make yourself at home. You know where everything is." He smiled at her, closing the door.

"I think I do. I should, as much as I'm here." She went to the guest room, and put her things away. What she had said was true; she spent almost all of her time there, and she would spend the night, whenever possible.

_And I could tell you._

_His favorite color's green._

_He love to argue._

_Born on the seventeenth._

_His sister's beautiful._

_He has his father's eyes._

_And if you ask me if I love him.._

_I'd lie._

She returned back to his living room, to see T.K siting on the couch. Kari walked over and took a seat beside him.

"So, Takeru, what did you want to talk about?"

The blonde was silent for a moment. "She used me."

Kari pulled her best friend, and crush, into a hug. "Tell me about it?" She ask gently.

"She..I..I caught her.."

"Doing what?" Hikari tried her best to urge him on. She was shocked to feel something wet on her shoulder. It took a second for her to realize that he was crying. She rubbed his back soothingly.

"..kissing..her old..boyfriend.."

"I'm sorry Takeru. I know you really cared for her."

_He looks around the room._

_Innocently over looks the truth._

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

"It's fine." He removed his head from it's place on her shoulder. "I don't think it was meant to be. It wouldn't have turned out this way if it was." He gave a weak smile. "Don't worry."

"I can't help but worry Takeru. You are my best friend. I can tell you are hurt." She gave another look of worry.

_Doesn't he know,_

_that I've had him memorized_

_for so long?_

_He see's everything black & white._

_Never let nobody see him cry._

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine._

He returned Kari's smile. "Thanks Kari." Takeru was still for a moment. Kari grew even more worried. To her surprise, she suddenly felt two strong arms wrapped around her.

She felt her cheeks warm up slightly. "N-no problem. You know I'm always here."

The blonde released her, and smiled once more. She tried her best to fake a smile, which she succeeded in. But, to her dismay, Takeru could see right through it.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." The crimson eyed girl sighed.

"Something."

She gave a fake chuckle. "Nothing."

_I could tell you._

_His favorite color's green._

_He loves to argue._

_Born on the seventeenth._

_His sister's beautiful._

_He has his father's eyes._

_And if you ask me if I love him.._

_I'd lie._

He got inches away from her face. "Something." He smirked as she blushed.

Kari gave a defeated sigh. She quickly thought up something. "I was just wondering if Gatomon is okay and if there has been anymore threats."

T.K shook his head. "Kari, I think we both know that is a lie."

She took a sharp breath. "T.K..we are best friends, and we have been since we were four. Have you ever..." she stopped, refusing to meet his gaze. She suddenly found great interest in the floor.

A confused look was on T.K's face. "Have I ever what?"

"N-nevermind."

**The next week at school:**

"Hey Hika."

The brunette tried her best to turn her frown into a smile. "Hey Takeru."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just a little tired is all."

The bell rang, signaling the children to go to class. "Try to get some sleep tonight, okay?" He flashed his famous smile.

She nodded. "I'll try."

"Good girl." He waved goodbye and walked to his class, leaving her standing at her locker.

_He stands there,_

_then walks away._

_My God, if I could only say._

_I'm holding every breath for you._

She put a couple of books away, then took two more and placed them in her bag. She turned her attention to a picture on the inside of her locker door. Out of all of the pictures, which was at least fifteen, this one was her favorite.

_And he'd never tell you, _

_but he can play guitar._

_I think he can see through _

_everything but my heart._

_First thought when I wake up,_

_is "My God, he's beautiful!"_

_So I put on my make up,_

_and pray for a miracle._

It was of Takeru and herself, under a tree at the park. She figured Sora or Matt had taken it, seeing as it was only them and Taichi there that day, and Taichi wouldn't be able to take a picture without it being blurry or miss them entirely.

The sun was mid-way set, and Kari had stolen T.K's white fisherman's hat that she had gotten him for his ninth birthday, which had happened the day before. She had her head on his shoulder, his head rested on hers. They both had a smile plastered on their faces.

_Yes I could tell you,_

_His favorite colors green._

_He loves to argue._

_Oh, and it kills me._

_His sister's beautiful._

_He has his fathers eyes._

_If you ask me if I love him.._

_If you ask me if I love him.._

_I'd lie._

"After all," Kari spoke to herself, closing her locker, "it's hard to get sleep when you are always on my mind.."


End file.
